Floating tables have been proposed for use in swimming pools, lakes, beaches, and the like, for recreational purposes. However, such tables would not be suitable for use on land. Such tables would have to be placed directly on the ground, and thus, discourages its use on land. Moreover, a patio table is commonly used with an umbrella, which, typically, is mounted on the table by attaching the post of the umbrella to an aperture or other opening centrally provided on the table. The presence of the post on the table provides an obstruction which may interfere with the central placement of a cloth or pad for use of the table as a game table. Thus, a need exists for a floating game table that may be used both in a water environment, and is easily adapted for use as a game table on land in association with a patio table.